After Ryuuzetsu land
by fylith
Summary: After the disastrous Ryuuzetsu land what happens when Erza take a semi-conscious Jellal back to his place. AN: So I just updated this, fixing some grammar errors, and deciding that I did not want to leave it just there. I am turning this little one shot into at least a 2 chapter prequel to my story "The Sundered". This is how Jellal and Erza get to be partners.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: After the pool

**AN: Just after Ryuuzetsu land**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

**So I just updated this, fixing some grammar errors, and deciding that I did not want to leave it just there. I am turning this little one shot into at least a 2 chapter prequel to my story "The Sundered". This is how Jellal and Erza get to be partners.**

**Erza**

_'I knew those two idiots would do something like that'_ I stop for a second and adjust the arm that was slung over my shoulder. I look over at the semi-conscious man that I was mostly carrying. Jellal's quite groans send a shiver of pleasure down my spine. I shift his weight and wrap my arm around his waist tighter so he doesn't fall. _'And what am I going to do with you?_' I look back at that disastrous pool adventure and I chuckle under my breath. _'Those two can't help but destroy stuff.'_ Heat rises to my face as I remember Jellal's dash to save me from the spinning fool just to end up with one hand on each of my breasts. A moan escapes my throat at the memory of how good it felt to have him touching them. Heat pools deep in my groin_. 'Then it really got out of hand and somehow we ended up on the damn slide.'_ the feel of his hard muscled chest pressed against mine, and his arms wrapped around me _'dang that felt good.'_ then it all started to unravel, literally, my swimsuit disintegrated. "And what did you do? You passed out on me!" I mumble to the semi-conscious man as I slowly drag him to his room in the inn.

I push the door open happy that he decided to get his own room instead of bunking with fairy Tail B team. Pushing the door shut behind us I drag him to his bed and toss him on it. He rolls over on his side with his back facing me and I hear a very quiet "I'm sorry". I sigh, damn his shyness. I guess I will just have to push a little. "It's ok" I say as I reach out and push him further into the bed. I reequip into my sleeping attire and crawl into bed with him. I wrap my arms around his waist and snuggle into his body. _'Damn this feels good.'_ I feel his body go ridged. I lift my head up and whisper in his ear. "Jellal for once just relax." as I lay my head back down and snuggle my face into the back of his neck, I feel him shudder then with a large sigh he relaxes into my arms. Soon I am fast asleep.

**Jellal**

"Jellal for once just relax." the sensation of her warm breath on my ear as she says that sends shivers through my body. _'Relax?! How am I supposed to relax with Erza snuggled so closely to me?'_ I feel her lay her head back down and nuzzle the back of my neck, her breath caressing my skin. I shudder but force myself to relax letting out a sigh. I swear I feel her smile into my neck. For her I will lay here in utter torment because she seems content. _'After she falls asleep I'll sneak out. I can't get tempted... I can't love someone that walks in the light. She doesn't just walk in the light damn it she is my light! _

Her deep slow breaths tell me she is finally asleep. I try to slowly and quietly slip from her grip. Her arms tighten around my waist.

"Don't go."

"I can't do this Erza. I can't be with you after everything I have done to everyone, to you. I must pay for my sins. You deserve to be with someone like you that can give you a happy life."

Her arms start to shake and her head presses harder into the back of my neck.

"So you are determined to be punished still even after everything you have already done to atone for your sins?" her voice quivers her whole body trembling.

"I must, it will never be enough!"

"So what have I done to deserve to be punished?" she says so softly I almost did not hear it.

I take in a sharp breath "what?!" I exclaim and flip to my other side on the bed so I can look at her. "What are you talking about? You don't deserve to be punished! You are good and kind you deserve happiness!" I look at her, her eyes slowly look up into mine, my heart stops beating as I see the hurt in her eyes tears running down her face.

"I have forgiven you for everything. You were not yourself, and have atoned for your sins. In punishing yourself by keeping me away from you, can't you see you are punishing me as well? I love you Jellal, YOU make me happy no one else ever will." she rests a shaking hand on my cheek. "Can't you try to forgive yourself? For me?" her hand slides off my face as her eyelids flutter closed, she is fast asleep.

Her soft plea makes my heart ache painfully. _'Am I really hurting her so much by pushing her away?' _the memory of the sadness and longing in her eyes flood into my mind. _'I can't hurt her anymore, maybe; maybe I should try to see if I could make her happy'_ I lean slowly toward her sleeping form and lay a tentative kiss on her forehead and whisper softly "I will try, for you Erza." She mumbles something in her sleep and a soft smile comes to her lips. I brush a shaking hand along her cheek and rest it on her hip; slowly I close my eyes and fall asleep.

**Erza**

I wake to the feel of a hand twitching on my waist. I open my eyes just a slit and see a handsome face very close to mine. He seems to be in a deep sleep. His fingers grasp my waist tighter and his face scrunches up in a frown. His head starts to shake and he growls angrily in his sleep. All the sudden there is a keening cry coming from his throat. It sounds of utter sadness; he screams out "Erza!" he seems to be locked in some nightmare. I reach out and touch his face and say "Shh, my love I'm right here its ok it's just a dream shh, Jellal." His eyes fly open and he sits up panting, sweat on his forehead. He looks around searching for something. Slowly he seems to realize where he is and turns his head and looks down at me, "Erza." He sighs and reaches a shaking hand to my face.

**Jellal**

_There are monsters everywhere. People are fighting and dying all around Jellal. Chaos is everywhere, and in the distance he sees Erza broken and bloody all alone fighting a losing battle between ten monsters that surround her. Many more monsters are in the distance rushing toward her. He is not going to make it! He runs with all his might even using METEOR he does not seem to be getting close enough to her to save her. He screams, "Erza!" as he watches her fall, monsters tearing at her dying body. A wail escapes his throat as he loses sight of her amongst the monsters on top of her. She's dead! _"Shh, my love I'm right here its ok it's just a dream shh, Jellal."

I sit up in a panic panting _'Erza! Where am I?'_ finally I realize I'm in my room, darkness and silence all around me. I look down and there she is, alive and well, looking up at me with a worried expression. "Erza" I sigh _'she's ok.'_ I can't stop myself I have to make sure she is real. I reach down and touch her face. She leans into the touch, then reaches up and lays her hand over my shaking one.

"It was just a drea…"

I crash my lips onto hers. I can't stop myself, the nightmare is still screaming in my head. I need her to know how I feel. I need to know how she feels. I need her touch, her love. I need her to prove to me she is alive, and not dead under a mountain of monsters.

As our lips press together her eyes fly open and look into mine. My eyes must have told her something because she moans softly, closes her eyes and starts kissing me back. I drag my tongue across her lips hoping for her to open her mouth to me. She gasps and I slide my tongue into her warm delicious mouth. My kiss is aggressive and hungry, and it takes only a moment for her to match my passion.

Her arms wrap around my neck, and her fingers sift through my hair. Our tongues slide back and forth doing a battle of wills. I pull away from her and she growls slightly. I smile to myself as I start to kiss along her jaw and I nuzzle her neck. She moans loudly and arches her neck when I start to nibble on her ear. A shiver runs down my back at hearing her pleasure with what I am doing.

I pull back and look at her. Her eyes are hooded in passion; she runs a hand along my cheek and then traces a finger along my jaw. I close my eyes for a moment enthralled by the feeling she is producing in me. I open my eyes again and look at her then say "You're alive?"

"Yes." She states huskily as she drags her palms down my back griping the bottom of my shirt.

"It was just a dream?" I ask needing to hear it from her.

"Yes Jellal it was just a dream." She says as she drags my shirt over my head. As I sigh in relief she grabs my shoulders and throws her weight into me rolling us over so she is on top. She is now straddling my waist with her hand on my chest. Her hair as come undone and it cascades over her shoulders. "God you're beautiful." I say quietly.

**Erza**

I can feel my face get hot at his words. I look down into his eyes and I can see his sincerity. In his eyes are also passion, hunger, and fear? Yes a mind numbing fear. What ever happened in that dream scared him, and he needs something from me that I desperately need from him. While dragging my fingers up and down his chest I close my eyes. I reequip my clothes away leaving me naked sitting on top of him. I hear a gasp and as I am about to open my eyes to look at him I feel his palms run along the peaks up my breasts. I can't help myself I throw my head back and moan loudly. The movement makes me grind against the hardening member between my legs. "Oh god." He exclaims hoarsely. I straighten back up and then lean over him still grinding and twisting my hip on his. The feelings make me moan loudly. He starts to roll my nipples between his fingers, and it produces an electric shock that runs to the tips of my fingers and toes.

I lean forward and hungrily kiss his mouth. I tear mouth gasping for breath, and then trail kisses down his neck licking and nipping. I start to kiss down his chest, sliding my body down his. As I do this he is moaning and twitching under my touch. I love that I can make him do that. I finally kiss my way down to his waist band of his shorts. I start to tug them down when I hear "Erza?" the quiet question made me glance up at him, and smile as I continue to pull his shorts down. He has propped himself up on his elbows and is watching me with eyes glazed over in pleasure. My smile gets bigger and I finish pulling his pants off. Looking down I see his glorious manhood lying hard and ready on his stomach. I watch his face as I slowly drag my palm up his length. He moans loudly and his head falls back, and he shivers violently. I grip him tightly and slide my hand slowly up and down his length. "Erza!' he groans.

I start to crawl back up him, and as my face gets close to his cock I drag my tongue up it. I am hungry to taste him and have him fill my mouth, but that is not what I need or what he needs right now. He gasps for air; I slide my whole body up his length, and when I am finally face to face with him I can feel his member twitch near my entrance. I look into his eyes and kiss him softly. Pulling away from the kiss I say to him, "Jellal you need me to prove I am alive, and I need you to make me feel alive so.." and before he can say anything or I can think about it, I slam backward impaling myself on his hard shaft. I hear him scream my name as pain and pleasure rip through me. I sit there for a moment with him filling me completely and wait for the pain to pass. He rubs his thumbs on both of my cheeks wiping away the tears. "Are you Ok Erza?" he asks softly. The pain is gone leaving just the glorious feeling up fullness. "Yes" I say softly.

I then start to move lifting myself off him then let him slide back in. It is slow at first but oh, feels so good. As I quicken the pace I look down at him and lean over still rocking on his hips. "I am very much alive." I say and squeeze my inner muscles around him. He inhales loudly and grabs my waist and rolls us over. Now he is on top and slamming into me. His aggressiveness and hunger making me moan and the aching pressure in me build. I scream to him "Make me feel alive Jellal!" with a growl he leans over and takes my nipple in his soft mouth as he continues his insane rhythm. He nips at the nub and that is all it takes. I scream his name with my release as pleasure explodes in every part of my body. His rhythm becomes erratic and with one more thrust he screams my name then collapses on top of me. I am content, satisfied, and feel very much alive. Soon he rolls off of me and I miss the feel of him inside me, but I turn and snuggle into his body. He wraps his arms around me and rests his chin on my head. "Erza I love you." He says softly.

"I love you too Jellal." Soon we are both asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Aftermath

**Jellal**

It was my nightmare from the other night all over again. The seven dragons have come through the eclipse gate, and there are monsters everywhere. People are screaming and dying all around me. My mind flashes back to the nightmare I had, it is coming true. _'I have to find Erza now!' _I rush through the streets fighting only when I need to. I have to find the spot in my dream and get there before she falls this time.

'_There, over there is where it happens.'_ I am panting as I rush into the area in the dream where she fell. I look on in terror as I see in the distance my dream coming true. There is Erza broken and bleeding with monsters all around her. _'I will not fail this time!' _I scream in my head as I rush towards her. She looks at the sky for a moment and then I see her collapse. "NO!" I scream activating METEOR. I push myself even harder to reach her in time. I reach her, and with everything I have, I throw my power out in an arc around us, destroying all the monsters in one blow. The next wave and the one after also fall to my terror induced might. Finally as I stand here panting, I notice there are no more in the area.

I look down at her, fear stopping my heart until she finally moves slowly, pushing herself up into a sitting position. I want to snatch her up and hold her tight, but as I reach down to help her up there is a noise behind me. I spin ready for the next wave when I see Milianna walk up to us. _'Crap.'_ I think to myself sadly…

After we watch Ultear walk away, I look over to where Milianna was but she has also walked away. I look down at Erza with a pained expression. She looks back up at me with tears in her eyes. I reach down and pull her slowly and gently up into my arms and whisper in her ear, "We need to get you somewhere safe, you are too hurt to fight anymore." She only meekly nods her head. She leans most of her weight on to me as I wrap her arm over my shoulder and my arm around her waist. She gasps in pain; I look down at her my heart breaking. She looks back at me with a stoic look, "Let's go Jellal before something else happens." I nod and we start to move through the city looking for a safe spot for her.

There is a huge crash and boom in the distance. Soon we hear cheers and screams of "IT'S OVER! WE WON!" we look at each other with sad smiles on our faces. Finally we make it to the city center and find they have set up med tents. Erza is in my arms now bridal style as she passed out a few moments ago, the pain too much to bear. I lay her down on the cot they assigned her. I kiss her lips softly. Then I lean down and whisper in her ear, "I will find a way to be with you Erza, please believe me. It just can't be right now." I stand up tears in my eyes and walk away from her. I have to find Meredy and Ultear….

**A few months later:**

I swallow nervously as I stand before the doors of the guild Fairy Tail. As I reach for the door to push it open I look back at all that happened in the last few months.

_Doranbolt told us that he wiped the memories of the council members of not only the happenings of the GMG but also of both me and Meredy. He said because of our help he was granting us our freedom. I still can't believe it. After the note from Ultear telling us goodbye, I knew that it would be better if the guild disbanded and Meredy went to a new guild to start her new life. She fought my decision but finally gave in. I asked the mermaids if she could join them. They agreed happily even Milianna welcomed her warmly. That was a sad parting, but necessary, she needed to start her new life._

_I approached Master Maraknov about maybe joining Fairy Tail. He thought about it for a few stressful moments and then agreed that I could join. _

I look at the scarlet Fairy Tail emblem blazing on my right arm, and smirk to myself_. 'Now I am here about to walk in to the guild for the first time. I wonder what they all will say. What will Erza say?' _I shake my head sadly._ 'I left without saying goodbye, and have not talked to her since. I hope she will forgive me, yet again.' _I scoff to myself.

Stealing myself once again I start to push the doors open when they crash outwards flinging me far into the street. "What th.." I start to say when a pink haired boy pushes off of me and standing his hands lit on fire. He screams "You Icy Bastard!" and rushes flames in hand at the black haired boy laughing at him in the doorway.

"Bring it Flame brain!" I slowly prop myself up on my elbows and look at the now empty doorway. _'What have I gotten myself into?' _I laugh, then I hear it and my heart stops.

"YOU TWO STOP THIS, RIGHT NOW!" It is her voice; she is in there right now. I hear one more loud crash then two male voices meekly say "AYE, SIR!" I am on my hands and knees now shaking_. Can I do this? She is in there, what if she can't forgive me again?'_ my throat gets really dry. _'I got to do this! I promised her I would try.'_ I stand up and start to head back to the guild.

I step through the now broken door. There was a brawl going on near the bar. The two boys were standing in the middle of the guild hall broken tables all around them. Their heads hanging low, looking at their feet with a very angry looking Erza standing in front of them. I stop breathing for a moment when I see her. At the same time the entire guild gets quiet as they seem to realize someone new just walked into the hall. Everyone is gaping at me, even the two boys, slowly Erza stiffens and turns her head towards me.

Her eyes fly open wide, and then tears start to flow. _'Oh crap.'_ I think to myself sadly. She shakes her head slightly then before I knew what was happening she slams into to me. The force of her slamming into me in her armor, knocks the wind out of me for a moment. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into a hungry and aggressive kiss. I hear a collective gasp from the guild, but I am lost in the feeling of her in my arms and her fiery lips on mine.

Foggily I hear the Master yell out "Everyone, welcome our newest member, Jellal!" We are forced to break the kiss to gasp for air. As we part I hear a roar from the guild and then everyone is surrounding us. Congratulating me and welcoming me to the guild. I just stand there awe struck. With Erza in my arms and her head on my chest I know that everything will be fine.

**AN: I hope you like it. I might do a few more chapters if you all are interested in the mission that leads to the happenings in "The Sundered" maybe some more Lemony goodness as well.**


End file.
